NALU: THE PARENT TRAP
by minidreamgirl
Summary: taken from the parent trap: Identical twins Nashi and Anna were separated at birth when their parents lucy and Natsu were divorced. When two meet at summer camp, after Nashi wanting to meet her mum and Anna wanting to meet her dad they begin plotting to reunite their parents by swapping lives how will it go from there? 100% Nalu
1. Chapter 1: camp mages

**hai pplz who clicked on this story you wont regret it! sooo i just watched the parent trap and i thought this would be soo cool if i mix it into fairy tail! as you know i am a huge NaLu fan!**

 _ **I DON'T OWN THE PARENT TRAP**_

 _ **I DON'T OWN HIRO MASHIMA'S FAB BRAIN (FAIRY TAIL)**_

 **I'VE ALREADY WROTE THE WHOLE STORY IM JUST RELEASING IT IN CHAPTERS EVERY DAY! (CUZ IM FAB AND I ACTUALLY HAVE TIME!)**

 **this is different to my other story about Anna being the only child (the future fairy tail: is the name of the prev story)**

 **in case any of you are wandering about the past story because it don't explain in the story... natsu and lucy broke up but because they had twins,they were separated at birth and had no idea who their twin sister and the parent is so basically... Natsu kept Nashi and Lucy kept Anna and one day they meet in camp and realize they are twins... soo let the story bee...**

fairy tail was filled loud chatter, the loud guild wasn't loud as normal, the guild was cheering, not for what they normally do, flowers was laid all over the guild, all white lillys, and red roses, the flower scene was disturbed by the beautiful white gown, coming through, shone like a star, the bride stood at the alter and the groom waited at the alter, the blonde looked at the pink haired eyes, as the guild cheered as the newly wed couple of natsu and lucy...however who knew that the happiest time together who soon end...

11 years

and 9 months later...

a few magic mobile coaches came into the camp labelled camp mages, the camp was swarmed with young mages (and little girls) from guilds all over fiore, 1 of them in particular jumped next to the big pile of duffles (or bags) the 11 year old Nashi Dragneel,

"okay found my duffle" she said as she noticed the purple bag labeled nashi.D

just as the little mage was going to grab it a load of bags on top of the pile, trying not to loose her temper she moved to other side "now the question is, how am i gonna get it out?!"

she found the handle of her bag under the pike and began to pull it out

struggling she said "okay i can do it!" attempting to pull it out put failed "okay no i cant"

"you must be new?" another girl said, she had brown hair and blue eyes

"how you knew?" nashi said still trying to pull her duffle

"you didn't know how to grab your duffle" she said

"im nashi"

"mika"

"i would say you need some serious help" she said giggling

"thanks its the purple one" nashi said a she noticed another girl who immediately pulled her duffle out,

"woow now that is a strong girl" nashi said

"yo tye die girl" mika shouted

"hmm?" the girl turned around

"could you give me a hand with my duffle, its the purple one" nashi said

"sure" the girl said as she immediately pulled out the duffle "woow your from fairy tail?"

"yeah" nashi said as she showed off her guild mark

"woow you know mirajane?" mika said

"yeah"

"wooow" the two girls said

while the camp scout was calling out the names of girls cabins she called out "nashi dragneel?"

"im right here!" nashi shouted

"you are in arapaho"

"thats were i am!" the girls said

"yesss comon lets go" nashi said as they walked off

"do you guys by any chance know how to play poker?" nashi asked

"nope" they both said at different times

"gee what a shame! so how much jewels did you bring in the summer?" nashi asked

"not a lot"

"quite a lot"

then into the scene came a fancy magic mobile, and the girls continued walking off and the car stopped

Out came sting from sabertooth and no other then the little Anna Heartfelia

"well here we are, camp mage for girls" sting said

"we traveled all the way from fiore to this?" rouge said coming out of the car

"only because Lucy and Yukino went on a mission we had no choice" sting said

"its wonderful!" Anna said

"fro thinks so too!" fro said coming out, while lector stayed in the car

"aren't you coming out lector?" Anna asked

"mm...mmeee? n..no im fine i rather stay inside were there is no insects" lector replied

"okay lets check the list your mother told us to check" rouge said as he got out a paper

"sun hat" rouge said

"check" Anna replied

"hand cream"

"check"

"list of daily fruits and vegetables?"

"ugh gross" sting interrupted

"check check"

rouge looked at her confused

"check, for fruits check for vegetables go on"

"stationary, stamps insect repellent, photos of your mother the guild.."

"and of course me!" sting interrupted

"yes yes all i think" Anna giggled "thanks for bringing me out here!"

they all broke into a 3 hug

"and remember if you decide to come home after 8 weeks, we are just a lacrima call away!" rouge said

"thanks but im going to be fine!"

then sting and Anna broke into a handshake routine

"have fun squirt!" rouge said as the twin dragons went into the car and drove off leaving Anna with the crowd of girls

 **TO BE CONTINUED TOMO!**

 **MINIDREAMGIRLXX**


	2. Chapter 2: resemblance? between us?

**heyyy peeps im back with part 2 what do you think so far?**

 **I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **AND I DONT OWN THE PARENT TRAP (SADLY)**

both twins yet to meet each other Anna and and Nashi settled in and made a few friends, and decided to try fencing instead of magic battles, of course every fencing battle nashi won, but she was yet to face her un-known twin sister Anna,

"oh right kids the winner is miss Nashi Dragneel!" the scout leader said followed a small crowd of cheering kids, "do we have any challengers?"

that's when Anna and her new friends past by the small area "i try it!" still unable to notice Nashi, as she they both put their helmets that covered their face

"okay ladies fences ready?" the scout said

"ready" Anna said

"all set" Nashi said

and from that they began to to fence, sword hitting each other, moving around the whole arena until it came near the big water bucket

"touche" Anna yelled as she accidentally pushed Nashi into the water (they still don't know about each other btw)

"sorry let me help you" Anna said as she held her hand out

Nashi grabbed her hand "no let me help you" she said as she pulled Anna into the water next to her.

"what did you do that for?" Anna said

"me you pushed me in" Nashi said

"i did not" Anna said

"okay girls that was quite a show" the scout leader said as Anna and Nashi got out of the big water bucket

they both got out facing back to back

"okay i think we have a new champion from miss Anna heartfelia from fiore" the scout leader said

all the children cheered and clapped as they both removed the helmets

"alright girls shake hands" the scout leader said

they both refused (they still haven't seen each other)

"come on girls"

they both sighed and turned around and gasped as they saw each other they both shook hands still in pure shock

all the kids gasped and muttered

"oh my" the scout leader said

"why is everyone staring" Nashi said pretending not to notice

"don't you see it?" Anna said

"see what?" Nashi said still in denial.

"the resemblance between us?" Anna said

"resemblance? between you and me?" Nashi said sarcastically

Anna nodded

"well lets see, your eyes are much closer together them mine, your ears don't worry you will grow into them" Nashi's friends began to laugh "your teeth are a little crooked, and oh your nose don't worry there are things for that" Nashi and her friends began to laugh

"well do you want to know the real difference between us?" Anna interrupted "that i know how to fence and you don't, or i have class and you don't take your pick?"

"why i outta" Nashi said as her hand and Anna's hand lit up in flame

"ladies, ladies time to break up this fight" the scout leader, "Nashi, Anna i mean Anna Nashi i mean...woah"

 **ze end im sorry its short! see ya tomo xx**

 **MINIDREAMGIRL**


	3. Chapter 3: All hell breaks loose

**I IZ BACK! SORRY FOR THE SPELLING MISTAKES**

 **HERE IS WITH PART 3**

 **I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE PARENT TRAP UNFORTUNATELY OR ELSE NALU WOULD HAVE HAPPENED ALREADY!**

Night passed and in Anna's cabin a game of poker was set on the table with a lot of girls playing.

"Sorry ladies two pair, read them and weep" Anna said as she put the cards down and collected her money "any takers?"

"ill take at whack it" Nashi said as she came in and emptied her little bag of cash.

the cards were rolled out and when their pocket money had run out it came down to nail polish and rings

"tell you what im gnna do? Im gonna make you a little deal, looser jumps into the lake after the game" Nashi said

"excellent"

"butt naked"

"even better" they both smirked at each other "start unzipping dragneel" she put down the cards "straight in diamonds" anna said

"your good heartfelia, but not good enough" she revealed her cards "in your honor a royal flush"

...

Anna stoof near the lake as she sighed, while the girls were laughing, then jumped in

"take her clothes" Nashi whispered as they all ran off with her clothes, then Anna swam out with just her towel,

"okay Dragneel if that's how you want it play so be it"

the next morning and Nashi and her friends were on there way back to their cabin when they found a big surprise set by Anna...

"im so tired when i go back to bed i am sleeping till lunch" one of her Friends said

"i don't think that's possible" Mika said

"why not?" Anna asked.

"that's why not" she pointed at the roof

for all their furniture had been stuck on the roof and on the side the sabertooth guild mark on a flag.

"no way"

The next night the pranks continue as Nashi and her friends sneaky sabotaged Anna and her friends cabin.

ate at night they booby trapped the doors and put oil all over the floor and strings all over hanging from one side to another

when Anna woke up the next day she got up of bed and screamed, Nashi watched through the window and was laughing then Anna got up from the bed and water balloons splashed all over luckily she managed to dodge it.

"she nearly got me" Anna said she looked up and a big water baloon fell on her and she was drenched,

"THAT GIRL IS WITHOUT A DOUBT THE MOST AWFUL CREATURE THAT EVER WALKED THE PLANET!" anna screamed

of course Nashi and her friends were laughing but was stopped when the scout leader walked past the cabin, "surprise inspection" she said

"uh oh" Nashi said as she realized if she opens the door a bucket full of oil that was meant for Anna will fall on the scout leader instead.

the scout leader walked to the door but was blocked by Nashi

"no no no you dont wanna go in there" Nashi said "one of the girls got sick last night and she made a really big mess save yourself the aggravation its really disgusting"

"oh if she is sick i must go in"

the scout leader opened the door slightly and a bucket full of oil almost dropped

"move aside dear"

"no no no really i insist, i cant let you go in there shes highly contagious"

"actually we are all fine in here" Anna said through the window "unless Nashi Dragneel here knows something we don't, really open the door and come see for yourself"

"come on stand aside Nashi" the scout leader said as she opened the door then a bucket of oil fell all over her she slipped and fell right into the trap that was suppose to be set for Anna

"i told you it was a big mess" nashi said

"she should know, she did it!" anna said

"ANNA AND NASHI PACK YOUR BAGS!" the scout leader said

"the rest of you back to your swimming" the scout leader said "as for you two the isolation cabin"

 **NOW THEY ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!**

 **I WONDER WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PUT TWO TWINS THAT NEVER KNEW THEY EXISTED IN THE SAME CABIN? ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE OR REALIZATION? FIND OUT NEXT TIME**

 **MINIDREAMGIRLXX**


	4. Chapter 4: like twins

**I AM BACK THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! so basically im late yes i know i have been updating it but forgot to post it, so i was wondering why i haven't got any emails telling me i have updated my chapters (face palm)**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE PARENT TRAP CRI**

 **SORRY FOR SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

It was raining meaning the whole camp was forced to stay inside, in the isolation cabin, Nashi decided to pin up a few pictures, then a wind came and began blow the pictures away, Nashi quickly ran to close it but it was stuck, Anna ran to help her and they managed to shut the window tight,

"thanks" Nashi said as she began to pick up the pictures.

"any of your pictures ruined?" Anna said as she helped Anna to pick up the pictures.

"only my picture of the fairy tail guild hall" Nashi said.

"fairy tail?"

"you have never heard of fairy tail? how far away are you?"

"i am from sabertooth"

Nashi showed the picture of the guild to Anna.

"it looks amazing" Anna said "whose that?" Anna said pointing at Natsu, who was in the picture but only the back.

"oh that's my dad, he didn't know Reedus was drawing him, or else he wouldn't he wouldn't have let me keep the painting" Nashi said.

"reedus?" Anna asked.

"a member of our guild hes really good at drawing and draws very fast".

"oh your dad sounds funny" Anna said.

"yeah hes kinda like my best friend, we do everything together" Nashi said " whats your father like? i mean is he the kind of person you can talk or one of those, i will talk to you later kind of dads ugh i hate them".

"i don't have a father actually" Anna said " i mean i had one once i suppose but they divorced years ago, my mother never even mentions him its like he evaporated into thin air or something".

"its scary the way no one stays together anymore" Nashi said.

"tell me about it" Anna said.

"so old are you?" Nashi asked.

"i will be 12 on October 11" Anna said.

"omg so will i" Nashi said almost choking.

"your birthday is on October the 11?" Anna asked.

"yeah"

"that is so freaky"

"extremely" Nashi said, then she looked out of the window "hey look it stopped raining, imma go get something to eat".

"wait" Anna said.

"whats the matter?" Nashi asked.

"Nashi, whats your mother like?" Anna asked.

"i dunno, she and my dad split up before i was a baby, maybe even before that, im not sure he doesn't like to talk about her, but i know she is very pretty" Nashi said.

"how do you know that?" Anna asked.

"well because my dad had and old crumpled picture of her when i was little, i kept looking at it so he let me keep it" Nashi said "look are you sure your not hungry or something?"

"will you stop thinking about food at a time like this?" Anna said.

"at a time like what?" Nashi asked.

"don't you realize what happening?" Anna said "i mean think about it, we both have the same magic and i only have a mother you only have a father, you have never seen your mum, and i have never seen my dad, you have one old picture of your mum, and i only have one old picture of my dad, but at least yours is probably a whole picture, my one is a crumbled ripped right down the middle, and what are you doing?"

Nashi rummaged through her bag and took out a half cut piece of paper and held it against her on the blank side

"im looking for this, its a picture of my mum, ripped too" Nashi said.

"right down the middle?"

"right down the middle"

Anna quickly rushed away and when to look in her book, and when to the last page and revealed a paper also ripped.

"this is so freaky" Anna said "okay on the count of three, we will show them to each other"

"one"

"two"

"three" they said together and the picture revealed Natsu and Lucy together on a table" they both gasped

"that's my dad"

"that's my mum"

"so if my mum is your mum" Nashi said "and my dad is your dad,and we are both born on October 11th that makes us sisters"

"sisters? Nashi were're twins!"

and they broke into a hug

"i just don't know what to say" Nashi said chuckling.

"whats that your holding?" Anna asked.

"its an amulet, i got it when i was born it has a N on it" Nashi said.

"i have the same!" Anna said "except mine has an A on it"

they both chuckled

"my god so im not an only child" Nashi said.

"im a twin i means there's two of me, two of us" Anna said as they broke off onto another long hug

* * *

"tell me whats mum like?" Nashi asked.

"well she is at the sabertooth guild, shes a celestrial spirit wizard and she goes on tough missions" Anna answered "what about dad?"

"well similar thing except he is a salamander" Nashi said

"dad's a salamander!?" Anna said as Nashi nodded and they broke into a chuckle.

"you know whats funny, neither one of our parents has got married" Anna said "has dad ever been close to getting married?"

"nah he says im the only girl in his life" Nashi said.

"yeah mum has never gotten close either" Anna said.

suddenly Nashi got up

"i have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea" Nashi said " im serious i am a total genius! you wanna know what dad is like right?"

"right" Anna said.

"and i wanna know what mum is like" Nashi said "so what im thinking is, and don't freak out okay?" Anna nodded "i think we should switch places!"

"what?"

"when camp is over i go back to sabertooth as you, and you got back to fairy tail as me" Nashi said.

"that is crazy"

"come on we can pull it off we are twins aren't we?" Nashi said.

"Nashi we are completely different" Anna said.

"so what the problem i will teach you to be me, and you teach me to be you" Nashi said.

"that's is good, because if we switch sooner or later" Anna said "they will have to meet"

"i told you im a genius" Nashi said.

 **le end**

 **SEE YA NEXT TIME THE PARENTS SHALL COME SOON**

 **MINIDREAMGIRLXX**


	5. Chapter 5 : changes

**im backz**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE PARENT TRAP**

The next camp days the twins exchanged knowledge of their lives,

"so this is the guild" Nashi said as she handed a piece of paper to Anna "and this is gramps"

"hes so cute what do we call him?" Anna asked

"gramps"

"oh why didn't i think of that?"

"this is happy our talking flying cat or an exceed"

"we have our own exceed!?" Anna said shocked

"mhmm"

* * *

"and this is the living and next to is the dining room" Anna said "and we always eat there apart from of course October 11th were I eat breakfast in bed"

"of course" Nashi giggled

"and this is the swimming pool, i bet no other guild have a swimming pool" Anna said

"yeah we do" Nashi said as they both giggled

* * *

"okay" Anna sighed "im ready"

Nashi pulled out her draw and pulled out some scissors, she sighed and measured her own hair then took a strip of Anna's hair, Anna began to whimper, and Nashi shut her eyes as she began to cut

"DON'T SHUT YOUR EYES!" Anna screamed

"oh right okay, sorry just got a little nervous" Nashi said

"nervous?! an 11 year old is cutting my hair!" Anna said "go on just do it"

she slowly cut a bit of her hair, "don't panic you look great!" Nashi said as she began to cut more

when they were done Anna looked in the mirror "this is so scary" Anna said

"honey you never looked better" Nashi said

Nashi carefully looked in the mirror "oh my god"

"what"

"i have pierced ears" Nashi said pointing at her earrings

"no no no and no, sorry wrong number i refuse" Anna said

"then cutting your hair was a total waste, i mean i cant go into camp with pierced ears and come with out any come on get real" Nashi said

* * *

Nashi lit up her finger as she heated the metal pin, until it was hot "needle sterilized"

she said as she looked at Anna holding an ice cube under her ear and looked scared

"y-you you sure you know what your doing?" Anna said

"relax, ive gone through all my friends to get their ears pierced, its no big deal! just close your eyes, and when i tell you remove the ice, earring ready?"

"yes"

"good hand me the apple, and remove the ice" Anna replaced the ice with the apple,

"relax" Nashi said, as she used the metal rod and pushed the needle into the bottom of Anna's ear, all was heard was the screams of poor Anna from the isolation cabin.

* * *

"okay this is it" Nashi said wearing Anna's clothes and a sabertooth guild mark

"remember" Anna said wearing Nashi's clothes and her fairy tail guild mark, your going to find out how mom and dad met"

"and your going to find out how they broke up" Nashi said

"Anna Heartfelia, your car is ready here for you" the scout leader said

"that's you" Anna said "don't forget to call me on lacrima, and sting will pick you up"

"when do you leave?" Nashi asked

"oh not for a couple of hours" Anna said "give mum a kiss for me!"

"give dad one more for me!" Nashi said as they hugged

"Anna heartfelia center and front!" the scout leader said

"byee good luck!" they both said as Nashi ran off into the magic mobile

"good luck" Anna said .

* * *

 **LE END**

 **NEXT TIME**

 **NASHI AND HER MOTHER STAY ALERT NEXT UPDATE 23RD SEP**

 **MINIDREAMGIRLXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**im back after a while i am sorry for the delay**

Nashi sat in the carriage "okay this is it" nashi said quietly to herself "i hope she likes me, please like me"

finally her carriage arrived at the guild hall labelled sabertooth,

"home again Anna, we don't want you causing any trouble" the driver said as nashi came out of the carriage

"me trouble? i doubt it" nashi said as she stood towards the entrance of the guild hall

"this is it, sabertooth magic guild" nashi said she went nearer to the door that was shut, she sighed and nervously opened the door.

as she entered the door way and the guild was empty it revealed tables and chairs but nobody there, "hello?" she said nervously looking around she noticed a sign said "welcome home anna" , she chuckled a bit, when suddenly a whole crowd of people came rushing out shouting "SURPRISE!"

out came sting, rouge yukino, and minerva came rushing out from the crowd to give her a hug

"aww look at you you've gone soo tall!" one said

"do not let your mother talk you into camp again!" another said

all nashi could hear is the laughter and feel the happiness

"anna?" nashi heard a young womans voice yell

"theres your mother she has been waiting to see you all day" yukino said

she walked towards the staircase and saw her mother, as beautiful as ever with the most heart warming smile on her face

"mum" nashi said as she ran towards the stairs

"your back!" lucy shouted as she also ran down the stairs as they began to hug

"i cant believe its you" nashi said

"have you missed me that much?" lucy said stroking Nashi's hair, "and with short hair?"

" a girl in camp cut it for me" nashi said "do you like it?"

"i love it" lucy said

nashi forced into another hug this time tearing up slightly

"aww darling what is it?" lucy said

"im sorry its just, ive missed you so much!" nashi said

"i know its seems like its been forever" lucy said

"you have no idea!" nashi said

 **TILL NEXT TIME WHICH SHALL BE SOON I PROMISE**

 **MINIDREAMGIRLX**


	7. Chapter 8

After meeting everybody at the guild, Lucy decided they haven't had a shopping trip in a very long time. Sure Anna loved shopping. But nashi wasn't to sure. It's not like nastu ever took nashi shopping. Nashi showed a little bit of interest. But was mainly focusing on how to ask her mum about how they met.

They passed a beautiful bridal shop. It was filled with the most glamorous dresses. This gave nashi an idea.

"Wow these dresses looks amazing" nashi said as she stopped outside the store

Lucy looked at the shop with a slight smile. "I think that dress is the best" nashi said as she pointed at the diamond filled princess white gown. It glowed above the rest.

Lucy smiled, but it was more painful smile as she flashed back to her wedding. The dress was slightly similar only it had a trail.

Nashi used this as a way to ask her mum. "So do you ever think about getting married again?"

"No, I like things exactly the way they are, thank you." Lucy said in a childish tone as they continued to walk through the streets.

"But Mom, seriously, doesn't looking at all these wedding gowns ever make you think about marriage... or maybe just think about the 'F' word?"

Lucy stops at looks at her daughter confused. "The 'F' word?!"

"My 'father'" nashi said. "You know...father begins with F so u know.."

"Oh. That 'F' word. Well, no, actually it doesn't well it was a while ago...and...well we are quite distant now... Besides it was a mistake when I married the 'F' word". Lucy said

"Why? What happened?"

"Hey, how did we get into this discussion anyway?" Lucy said "look it's your favourite place" she said as she pointed at the large candy shop.

they arrive at a large shop filled with lots people. The shelves were stacked with sweets of every colour.

"Anna, your always trying to get me to buy everything in this shop. How about just for your homecoming pick anything and I will get it. My treat!" Lucy said

"Well that's another thing me and Anna have in common" nashi thought

"Let's do this" nashi said as she prepared to enter the crowed

After leaving the shop with bags full of sweets and delights, Lucy and nashi began to make their way home.

"So what dress did you wear to marry my Dad?" Nashi asked

"Why the sudden curiosity about your Dad?" Lucy said

"Well, maybe because he's never mentioned and you can't blame a kid for wandering..."

"So, what was he like? Really." Nashi asked

"Who?" Lucy asked

Nashi rolled her eyes

"Mother, you can't avoid the subject forever."

"Okay. He was brave to tell you the truth. When we met, he was...actually really friendly. All right?

"All right." Nashi said

"so, did you meet him here in Sabertooth?"

Lucy sighed" nope I met him in magnolia"

I was in town looking for wizard keys I walked passed a screaming crowd of girls. There's some jerk pretending to be a salamander. He had a love charm, it's funny because even I fell for it. That salamander guy was using a magic a charm spell to make girls believe they are in love with them charm spells have the power to attract people to YOU against their own will. But it wasn't until your father came. And he broke the charm. And that's how we met. He took me back to..fairy tail. He's in fairy tail you know."

"No kidding?"

"So, did you see each other every single night?" Nashi asked

"You know, this part of your personality reminds me of you father. You'd think he raised you instead of me." Lucy said

"Uh huh" nashi said

"Yes, we saw each other every night, every day. WE would always go on these jobs, you know like you do, only half of the Time we would be defeating dark guilds." Lucy said.

"It was great, honestly but.."

"It just didn't work out." Nashi said

"No, it didn't. Except for having you." Lucy said

Nashi smiles. Lucy put her arm around her, and pulled her close.

Dear old Dad. I wonder what he's doing at this very moment?


	8. Chapter 9 (an improvement of chapter 7)

**Okay guys so this here is an improvement of chapter 7 because a lot of what was on chapter 7 before didn't make sense to what's coming soon. So please read this and the next one will come on the latest end of June. Only because I have exams and I have to mend a lot of the story before publishing it. Please wait till the end of June. Till after my exams and I will be uploading frequently.**

 **Minidreamgirl xx**

 **enjoy :3 R &R**

Waiting at the grand magnolia train station stood nastu dragneel. he is lovely, indeed. A smiling, ruggedly handsome guy, who shines among a throng of people waiting anxiously at the train station. It's not just the bright pink hair that make him stand out amongst the Crowd but a bright, blue happy cat. A talking cat. That can fly. Yes because that is normal in this universe. Anyway the train arrives. Normally the sight of something moving would make his brain spin. But instead he brightens and enthusiastically waves.

"Nashi! Hey, welcome home, kiddo!" Nastu yelled with a massive grin across his face.

Anna stood patiently. The name nashi didn't catch her attention until she realised the reason why she was here.

carrying Nashi's duffel bag over her shoulder. Nervous at first, she breaks into a grin at the sight of her father, waving and smiling at her.

"Wow" she thought "this Is my great salamander. For someone who defeated

Many dark guilds. Doesn't seem too intimidating."

Anna carefully stepped off the train. "Dad!" She yelled.

Anna runs to him and stoped just as she reached him.

Anna looked up at the grinning pink-head "Dad... Finally.." she thought.

"Get into these arms, you little punk." Natsu said as he bent down to Anna's level and opened his arms wide. He wrapped his arms around Anna and pulled her close.

"I hope you had a lousy time at that camp 'cause you're never going back - I missed you too much." Happy said.

"Happy!" Anna finally remembered just in time "I missed you too!"

"What happened to you?" Nastu said as he patted Anna's head "Something's changed. Did you get taller?"

"No it's the same me!" Anna grinned.

They walk off, arm-in-arm, Natsu carrying Nashis duffel.

"So, what's up, Dad? How's gramps and everybody?"

"Great! Everybody's great, can't wait to see you. Eight weeks really is too long, Nashi. So much has been happening around here."

"A lot's happened to me, too. I feel like I'm practically a new person."

As they walk, Anna kept on peeking at natsu

"What's the matter? Do I have food in my hair?" He said

"No, it's just seeing you for the first time. I mean, you know... in so long" Anna said "You know you look taller to me, too Dad "

They both laughed

"C'mon, squirt, let's go to the guild."

"Hey, by the way, what happened to all those letters you were supposed to send back" happy asked

"we meant to write" Anna said "but we just got so busy with..."

"Whose WE?" Natsu asked

"Oh. Me and my friend." Anna replied "I met this girl at camp and we got really close. Practically like sisters. She is a lovely girl."

"'Lovely'? You seem to have gotten very Proper all of a sudden." Nastu said.

"Just something I picked up dad. What is wrong with that? " Anna questioned

"Nothing it just reminds me of someone" nastu said.

Happy, knowing what was going through natsus mind, happy decided to break the moment "You must have had so much fun" happy said. "Hope you didn't miss your old man too much"

"Of course I missed you dad" Anna said " it's quite funny, in my whole life... 'I mean for these past eight weeks, I was never able to ever say the word 'Dad'. Never. Not once! And a Dad is an irreplaceable person in a girls' life. I mean think about it, there's a whole day, devoted to celebrating Fathers, right? Just imagine, someone's life without a Father. Never buying a Father's Day card, never getting their Father a' birthday present, never sitting on their Father's lap, never being able to say, 'Hi, Dad', 'What's up, Dad?,, 'Bye, Dad, catch you later, Dad'. A baby's first words are always ]Dada, aren't they? Then there's 'Daddy', 'Daddio', 'Pop', 'My old man'... Not to mention, 'Wait 'til your father gets home, and...'

" So, let me see if I get this ... you missed being able to call me Dad." Nastu said.

"Yeah. I really have, Dad." Anna smiled

Natsu smiles as he walks in under a wooden sign that reads "fairy tail". Anna looks on. She sees a beautiful large building. Small but large. Old but new. But definitely noisy.

"Oh my gosh" Anna said

"Now you sound like your old self.' Happy said.

Anna gazed through the wooden double doors of the guild. Inside she could see happy faces. A warm atmosphere. She could here the loud cheers and the glasses clink. However this was later blocked by a red headed woman and a raven haired man carrying a small child. The child had, strong black eyes and light blue hair.

"Well, look who finally decided to come home." The raven haired male, clothed in a white jacket and black trousers.

"Hey gray, I hope you didn't miss me too much " Anna grinned. She recognised him from the photo nashi showed her. She hoped she could remember everyone,

Before she could say another word. The red haired female, she identified as Erza. Jumped into a warm, but very tight hug.

"Did your man tell you, we have decided no more camp for you?" Erza said.

"Yep" Anna giggled.

At that moment in time Anna realised she loved it here! It was lively. And best of all she could be with her lively dad. She loved the warm and lively atmosphere. But if only they knew who she really was.


End file.
